


Only You

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Silly, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Weird, request, very brief kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is an angel. Everyone knows that.</p><p>"Yama-chan~"</p><p>Especially third year Oikawa Tooru, who has continuously gone after the first year for the past couple of months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Request for anon, hope you like it! 
> 
> ~HxL

**Yamaguchi Tadashi is an angel. Everyone knows that.**

"Yama-chan~"

**Especially third year Oikawa Tooru, who has continuously gone after the first year for the past couple of months.**

Yamaguchi turned and offered an irritated look, it being the closest thing to a glare he could muster. He watched as the setter's lips turned upwards into an amused grin.

"Can I have that date now?" he asked, Yamaguchi's eyes rolling at the bold question.

He took the turned so he wasn't facing the other, trying to walk away and keep his embarrassment at bay.

"I would rather not"

"H-Huh?! Why not?!"

**Unluckily for Yamaguchi, Oikawa wasn't one to give up.**

*******  
Yamaguchi wondered how he was supposed to get through the rest of this week if Oikawa kept following him around everywhere.

The training camp had just begun, and yet Yamaguchi had already blushed, been embarrassed, and become lightheaded several times. All because the obsessed third year would tease him until he couldn't speak; make him feel so nervous that his knees felt like they would give out.

"Yama-chan, there you are!"

Speak of the devil.

Oikawa seemed to have some type of radar that allowed him to pop out of nowhere whenever Yamaguchi was alone. The freckled teen assumed this was like a game to Oikawa, and so tried his best to avoid him at all costs.

 _Tried_ being the key word here.

"So rude, just disappearing like that!" the older of the pair complained, wrapping an arm around the underclassman. Yamaguchi jumped at the touch and felt the blush travel up to his ears. The way the other male was looking at him made him feel odd. It was like he was glass and the other was looking through him rather than at him. Oikawa had those eyes that made Yamaguchi fully aware of his intentions, but also made it so that he had no idea how Oikawa would carry them out.

"Please let me go" he mumbled. The other chuckled and waved a finger.

"No can do, Ya-ma-gu-chi!" he said in a sing-song voice. He leaned in closer, Yamaguchi feeling his breath against his ear. He shuddered.

"Do me a favor, eh Yamaguchi?" he whispered as the other hid behind his bangs, not knowing whether or not to feel more annoyed or embarrassed. He didn't exactly hate Oikawa. The other was handsome, talented, charming; he could go on. He just didn't enjoy being toyed with.

"W-What?" he asked curiously. The setter grinned.

"Don't let anyone else touch you. You're _mine_. Bye bye~" he sang before letting the younger go and walking off, leaving the first year to think about his words.

"H-his? What does that even mean?" he asked, watching the older male walk away. His eyes were confused, his heart pounding in his chest at an insane speed.

"Yamaguchi! Our practice match is about to start!"

"R-Right!"

*********

"Oi, are you feeling alright?" Tsukishima asked. Said male looked up, laughing nervously and nodding.

"Yeah, just....tired?" he offered, Tsukishima raising a brow but not pushing it.

"Sleep more, we can't afford to be off our game. The idiot duo is already on everyone's back about it" he reminded. Yamaguchi relaxed, laughing quietly and nodding.

"Yeah, I heard that they argued about who motivated the team more," he said, Tsukishima shaking his head.

"I swear those two prove to me how stupid they are more and more each day" he spoke. Yamaguchi grinned up at him. His stress melted away for the moment, his mind wandering to the stupid third year. Why was he even taking his words to heart? Oikawa was probably just messing with him to pass the time. Soon he wouldn't even care about the freckled brunette anymore.

Yamaguchi's heart stopped as his eyes grew a bit wide.

Wait...what?

At this realization, his bottle fell from his grip. Tsukishima eyed him in concern, stepping in front of him and uncrossing his arms. He leaned forward to place a hand against his friend's forehead.

"Hm. not feverish" he murmured as Yamaguchi looked down. He felt bad for worrying the blond, but that thought of Oikawa not actually liking him...

Had he just been disappointed at the fact that Oikawa was not seriously attracted to him? His cheeks grew red in embarrassment. There was no way that he liked Oikawa....no chance in hell. He barely knew the guy, and he was far too shady to trust as an enemy, let alone a boyfriend. Plus it was just...not possible!

He looked up at the glasses wearing male in front of him. There was one way to settle this, and that was to see if his heart pounded the same around Tsukishima. Maybe he was just over thinking the Oikawa thing. He slowly began leaning forward. The blond watched with a passive expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Just testing something, hold still" he mumbled as Tsukishima shrugged, nodding his head. The two stared at each other for a while, and about a minute later the brunette pulled away. "Oh no," he groaned as he crouched down, hands on his head and chin almost touching his knees. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and moved to sit.

"Alright. Spill. You are being extra weird today" he stated calmly, eyes leaving no room for argument. Yamaguchi looked up and felt his throat tighten. It was best to just get it out there now.

"I think I might be in love with someone"

Tsukishima's eyes went wide, that not being what he was expecting at all. Yamaguchi looked concerned, though, and so the blond just offered him his signature grin.

"Oh?" he offered in an amused tone. "Continue, maybe I can help. But don't count on it"

As the two best friends conversed, they failed to notice the eyes glaring at them from across the gym.

**********

Yamaguchi groaned and rubbed his shoulder as he left the bathroom. Showering had been great, but his shoulder still ached from all of his practice lately. He made a mental note to slow it down, not wanting an injury before their next practice match.

"Yama-chan!"

"Oomf!" Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder to see Oikawa nuzzling his shoulder, arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"O-Oikawa...what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion. He was sure that the other team usually slept in a completely different building. So why was the upperclassman hanging around this one?

"I wanted to see _my_ Yama-chan....is that a bad thing?" he asked innocently, eyes doing that weird thing that made Yamaguchi's heart speed up. How could someone sound so damn sincere but also sound like they wanted to burst into laughter as well? This bastard was so confusing, and it made Yamaguchi feel scared of him.

The first year couldn't help but be interested as well, though.

"I'm not yours, stop saying weird things.." he replied as he looked down, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Oikawa's eyes seemed to flicker with emotion before they returned to their collected state.

"Of course not. But I wouldn't mind making you mine" he said honestly, lips gently brushing against the shorter male's neck with each word. He ended the sentence with a kiss against his pulse, causing Yamaguchi's eyes to grow wide.

A slap echoed through the empty halls.

Oikawa looked at the other with wide eyes, Yamaguchi looking just as horrified at what he had done. Before the third year could get a word in, the freckled male was already off and running, rubbing harshly at his eyes and turning a corner.

Oikawa lowered his hand and sucked in a breath. He turned to head back to his assigned building, but not before slamming his palm against the wall, eyes irritated. He had pushed the other too far because of his impatience.

_'I hate it when Iwa-chan is right'_

*****  
Yamaguchi's mind hadn't calmed down since the meeting with Oikawa that night. It had been days since then, and surprisingly no flirting from the third year. Instead of calming him down, it only made the brunette more nervous, wondering if the setter had finally realized his game was no longer fun. With the lack of sleeping and eating as well, Yamaguchi wasn't in too good a state.

 _'Young love sucks'_ he sulked to himself.

He looked around, eyeing the setter who was laughing with his team's ace. Unlike Yamaguchi, he looked as if nothing had even happened.

The first year ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes, feeling his stomach becoming upset. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up with hopeful eyes, only to feel slightly disappointed at seeing Sugawara standing beside him.

"Yamaguchi...you don't look so well" the white haired setter pointed out in concern, Tsukishima frowning deeply in agreement.

"Yeah, you look like Hinata before a game" Kageyama said with a smirk as Hinata straightened and turned.

"Huh?!"

"Enough, you two" Daichi ordered, turning to eye the other first year. Half of the idiot duo was smirking, the other glaring but neither said anything.  

"Take a break, maybe get something small to eat to get you through the rest of the matches" the captain suggested. "Tomorrow is the last day, so at least after that, you will have a bit more time to rest."

Yamaguchi just smiled weakly and nodded, moving to stand as he walked towards the exit. He gazed at the court nearest to the exit as he walked slowly in an attempt to avoid upsetting his stomach anymore.

It seemed to be Nekoma and another team preparing to start a match, but he didn't fail to notice that Oikawa was wandering over with a smug expression on his face. He said something that caused Kuroo to become irritated though the Nekoma captain seemed to grin and hold in his true emotions. Yamaguchi smiled a tiny bit at his actions, feeling the urge to walk over to him. He could easily turn from the door he was about to exit from and walk over.

What would he say if he did, though? 'Why did you stop playing with me?'

Of course not, he wouldn't say something so vague and full of implications.

"Stray ball!"

Yamaguchi looked to the side and felt his eyes grow wide before covering his face with his arms to avoid being hit. 

"Oomph!"

The freckled teen jumped at the noise. Why had it sounded like a person?

He opened his eyes and looked down to see the person he had just been thinking about on the ground, nose a bit red and slightly bleeding.

"Shittykawa! What the hell was that?!"

Yamaguchi looked up to see the ace standing next to them both. He nodded his head at the first year who responded with a small bow.

"I thought it would be good to try and get all the balls and set them towards you! Stray balls happen in games too, Iwa-chan" he said with a pout as he stood, holding his nose with one hand.

"Go to the medic, moron," Iwaizumi muttered, looking at Yamaguchi who was pale and frozen in his spot. "You should go too....you don't look so good, number 12," he said with a nod. Yamaguchi just nodded and practically ran out of the gym. His heart was pounding way too hard for him to even process what had just happened.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to see Oikawa trailing behind him, a frown on his features.

"Are you...alright, Yamaguchi? That ball almost got you good!"

No teasing, no nickname, no unnecessary extension of his name or sing-song voice.

Yamaguchi tried to swallow the lump in his throat and nodded his head.

"A-are you?" he asked the other as Oikawa pulled his hand away, waving as if it were nothing.

"I have been playing volleyball since I was a kid...I am actually quite surprised this hasn't happened more often" he joked before grabbing Yamaguchi's hand and pulling him along, humming quietly. The first year just allowed him to do so, blushing as his gaze fell to their hands.

"Where are you taking me?"

Oikawa looking over his shoulder and smiled.

"To the bathroom, silly. You aren't going to let me deal with this bloody nose all by myself, are you?"

************

"Apply pressure right here," Yamaguchi said softly, feeling awful about the fact that he had been so dazed that he hadn't even been paying attention enough to avoid a stray ball. "And don't tilt your head back, you could choke on your own blood that way" he pointed out, the sound of water running calming to the first year.

"You make a good nurse, Yama-chan"

The freckled male looked up to see Oikawa staring at him fondly. He looked away immediately, cheeks bursting with heat and not stopping until it was down his neck and up to his ears.

"May I ask you a question?"

"No" he replied immediately. Usually, he would have just said 'of course!' or 'Sure!', but if he answered so simply the game would be over, and Oikawa would stop talking to him. He wasn't sure he was prepared for that, as annoying as the older had been with his flirting.

"What is that blond middle blocker to you?"

"Huh? You mean Tsuki?" he asked, eyes wide. Why was he asking about Tsukishima?

"Yeah...just what are you two? Are you...?"

Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh, using his hand to cover his mouth and avoid being too loud. Oikawa watched and puffed his cheeks out, crossing his free arm while the other held the bridge of his nose.

"Laughing at a serious question isn't nice, Yama-chan!"

The first year did his best to calm his laughter, ending with a few giggles before taking a deep breath.

"S-Sorry...I just...Tsuki and I? No way" he said waving a hand in front of his nose as if the idea was preposterous. "He is one of the few people who defended me as a kid, and so we became best friends," he explained. "In all honesty, I don't think that he really has any interest in relationships even if I did like him. Which I don't" he clarified as Oikawa hummed.

"Good. Because that would have made me insanely upset" he said honestly, eyeing the other's reaction carefully. When he noticed that his statement had caused the first year to pause, he sat up a bit.

"W-Why is that?" he asked in confusion. Oikawa let out a breath of disbelief and looked away, his own cheeks growing pink ever so slightly. Yamaguchi's eyes went wide when he noticed it, stepping closer to observe the color on the setter's cheeks.

"Because I like you and want you to be mine, duh," he said as if it were obvious. He took in a deep breath before looking back at Yamaguchi.

"You really are oblivious!" he whined. "Do you realize how hard you are to confess to?"

Yamaguchi took a moment, fiddling with his fingers and shifting from one foot to the other.

"C-Confess?" he asked looking at the other through his bangs. This was....not what he had expected to happen. He expected the setter to laugh at him for falling for this, to say that the game was over.

"Yes, confess. As in I, The Great Oikawa Tooru, would like to date the not as great but pretty damn amazing Yamaguchi...." he joked and trailed off, not knowing the first year's name.

"T-Tadashi" Yamaguchi finished for him. Oikawa's eyes softened a bit, as did his tone.

"Tadashi" he repeated. He moved to his feet, leaning forward after tossing the tissue into the garbage can. Yamaguchi avoided eye contact, but he was so close to the other he could feel his breathing.

"Are you going to answer me or stand there looking all cute and stuff?" he asked in a light tone, Yamaguchi bringing his hands up to shield his face.

"S-Stop saying embarrassing stuff, Oikawa!"

"But you enjoy it" he pointed out. "Your red face and ears prove that"

"I do, alright?! I really do! And that is why this is driving me _insane_!" he shouted from behind his hands, Oikawa's face lighting up. "I thought you were just playing a game with me and then you come out with such sincere words and I was actually going to be okay if you were only playing with me because I found out I liked you too and-" he rambled as Oikawa pulled his hands away from his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, effectively silencing the flustered brunette.

He pulled away once he was sure the other wouldn't continue to speak, eyeing his reaction.

The first year's lips were scrunched, eyes downcast and hands tightened into fists. Oikawa didn't let go of his wrists, enjoying the shy expression more than words could describe.

"This was not a game. I might be untrustworthy on the court, but I wouldn't play such a harsh game with such a cute person" he assured with a grin. Yamaguchi offered a small smile in return. So it was alright to like Oikawa?

He parted his lips to speak before his eyes closed, body crumbling to the ground and causing Oikawa's eyes to grow wide.

"Shit, Tadashi! Oi, Tadashi!"

*******

When Yamaguchi came to, he offered a small groan, the light bright and his head aching.

"You are up"

Yamaguchi nearly jumped at the voice and saw Oikawa sitting there, relief flooding his features.

"Was my kiss so bad you had to pass out?" he teased as Yamaguchi blushed and pulled the blanket over his head. He couldn't believe he passed out right after the other kissed him! How embarrassing was that?!

Oikawa lifted the blanket from the other side, sliding into the first year's makeshift cocoon.

"The medic said you passed out because of stress and exhaustion....was that because of me?" he asked quietly, tone oddly serious for the goofy third year.  Yamaguchi tensed and shook his head vigorously.

"N-No!"

Oikawa gave him a look as Yamaguchi looked to the side, eyeing the inside of the blanket and slowly nodding his head.

"Maybe a little..."

A sigh left the third year as he moved from beneath the blanket, the freckled boy lifting it so his head was free again.

"I am sorry for doing that to you. I really didn't think..." he trailed off. "Do you hate me?"

The look on the third year's face was one that Yamaguchi had never seen before. It was concerned and held genuine fear. Did he care that much about what Yamaguchi thought about him? And if so, why? No one ever tended to really care about him except for Tsukishima, and that was in a different ballpark completely.

"Of course not. I told you how I felt in the bathroom before...well..." he spoke carefully, eyeing the bed as he played with the sheets. "I like you too, I was just worried because I thought you might have just been toying with me. I..." his hand on the sheet tightened. "I am not good at being able to process things alone.." he admit.

"Ever since I was younger I had Tsukishima to help me. He was my voice. Without him, I probably wouldn't have even joined volleyball"

The third year listened to the story with full concentration. He took in a deep breath and pictured Iwaizumi, nodding his head.

"I get that," he said slowly. "I am not really too close to anyone else other than Iwa-chan, so with other people I tend to be the bully" he explained. "I wanted it to be like that with you originally, but then things took a hard left and....here we are"

He stretched, looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure where to go with the conversation, sitting silently and making sure that Yamaguchi wasn't at risk of passing out again.

The open window caught his attention when he saw the first year shiver. He perked up and moving towards it immediately.

"Oh that is fine you don't have to..."

"I want to, so just rest up. And I am taking you to dinner tonight, so don't make any plans, got it?" he stated as he shut the window easily.

Yamaguchi paused, smiling at the other's request before a slightly devious grin appearing on his lips. He shifted so the other couldn't see his face.

"Who said I accepted your feelings, Oikawa?" he asked. The setter tensed and was immediately by his side, about to argue when he noticed Yamaguchi's flushed cheeks and shaking shoulders.

He relaxed and leaned down to kiss the other's cheek.

"Such a tease, Tada-chan" he spoke as 'Tada-chan' grinned up at him shyly.

"I learn from the best, Tooru- _chan_ "

******

**Oikawa Tooru is a demon. Everyone knows that.**

"Tooru!"

**Especially first year Tadashi Yamaguchi, who has had to experience his boyfriend's crazy personality for the past three months and counting.**

Tooru turned to see Yamaguchi panting softly, hands on his knees and cheeks flushed from the cold weather.

"Sorry I am late!" he apologized as Oikawa smiled and held out a hand.

"You are fine. Ready?" the setter asked as Yamaguchi's eyes flashed with a certain emotion that Tooru couldn't label yet in fear of getting his hopes up.

Yamaguchi took his hand and nodded, allowing the third year to drag him off towards their destination, trying his best to keep his own smile at bay.

****~~Un~~ Luckily for Oikawa, Yamaguchi loves everything about him.** **


End file.
